Teddy Lupin and the War of the Realms
by Sealie and Buns
Summary: There is a breach in the Wizarding World, the Muggle World now knows of them and will do anything to bring the wizards under their rule. Even if it means taking away what is most important to them - their children. AU


_**_AN: This was posted on my other account that was hacked, so I placed it up on this one. i have changed many things and completely revised it, so those that read it may feel the need to read it again if only cause of that xD_**_

_There is a breach in the Wizarding World, the Muggle World now knows of them and will do anything to bring the wizards under their rule. Even if it means taking away what is most important to them - their children. AU _

**Teddy Lupin and the War of Realms**

**The Sorting Ceremony Conundrum  
><strong>

King's Cross was just as bustling as ever on Platform 9 ¾. Children, wearing long robes of black, varying in age, ran up and down the platform looking for their friends and saying their last goodbyes to their parents before the 11 O'clock departure.

Ted Lupin moved slowly through the narrow aisles of the Hogwarts Express, peering as prudently as he could into each of the crowded compartments, trying to remain inconspicuous. To those residing inside the compartments he probably looked as if he were searching for someone, perhaps a friend or group to pass the long train ride to Hogwarts with, and that was intentional. The last thing Ted wanted anyone to notice was despite the fact he has been on the train more times than he could count as a child, the fact that he knew every crevice of Hogwarts better than most of the Professors, and could recite the ceremony by heart (except of course the Sorting Hat song), he was nervous.

He opened the folding door at the end of the passenger car, and stepped through the passage into the next one. The first compartment immediately to his left, was full of giggling girls, some he recognized from the year before, the others, he determined, were first years like himself. Despite this fact, the girls were all talking animatedly and flipping through magazine pages, as if they had been the best of friends for years. One, with long black hair, glasses and shocking blue eyes, looked up and caught him staring; he quickly looked up towards the window. Outside, the station was still bustling with nervous energy, and excitement. His cheeks grew hot, he continued down the aisle. Where were Chandlure and Alexander when he needed them? Chandlure was a year above Ted, and while she was a girl, she was a close family friend and they'd grown up together. Alexander was no where to be seen despite the fact that he had come with Ted to Kings Cross. Ted silently hoped to himself that his best friend was not getting into any trouble before their first year even started.

o0o

Of course, his father and uncle were on the train. Remus, who had taken the Defense Against the Dark Arts class over once the curse had been lifted, had quickly put himself to work introducing himself to first year students parents, and helping the first year students with their over sized trunks. Sirius had gone along with him, but he was there more to flirt with the single mothers than anything else.

Ted frowned as he thought about his father and uncle. It wasn't like he wasn't glad to have them around, he was, but he also felt that it hindered his freedom, that they would always be watching him. Ted counted his blessings though. Chandlure was the younger sister of world famous Harry Potter, and while they got on well, Ted knows she suffers living in the shadow of her older sibling. Harry had been the youngest seeker in a century, and the best she could ever hope for was to match that, not only that, but he defeated the strongest dark wizard the world had ever seen. Yeah, Ted should be lucky not to be cast in that shadow. But Ted had his own shadows to overcome.

He remembered being told stories of the war, of how Remus had gone undercover and infiltrated a werewolf clan. He remembered the full moons (except that one blue moon) when all he could hear were the agonized screams coming from the basement below. When Ted was six he found his fathers old school journal in an old school trunk in the attic. The cover was a light brown leather, with a lion in front etched in gold. The pages were a faded yellow, but the writing was as vibrant as if it had been written just yesterday. Sirius had explained to him that his father used to write all his prank ideas in there, as well as the instructions on how to build the map. Ah, the infamous Marauder's Map, how he wished he could get his hands on it! Ted almost refused to believe it was real, only ever hearing stories of it, but never seeing the actual thing.

His father, despite being a werewolf, had become the first werewolf in the Wizarding World to get a well paying job, get married and to bare children. Ted, being the son of a werewolf, had gotten a lot of attention from the media his first three years of life and for the first year he had been locked in St. Mungo's for fear of what he might become. Thankfully, it soon became evident that he had merely adopted his mother Tonks' metamorphing abilities and not his father's blood thirsty ones and thus was released from the facility.

What if he couldn't live up to what his father had done... his mother? What if he wasn't as intelligent as his father had been in school? What if he didn't have the skills to pull off pranks? What if he couldn't be as brave as both of them had been? Would he be allowed to be his own person? Or would he be known as that werewolf's child? That child of the famous Head Auror?

The train gave a rough lurch. The conductors scratchy voice could be heard calling down the platform to close the doors. Suddenly feeling as if he was a complete and utter failure, Ted bit his lip in an attempt to force away the feelings of unworthiness, and quickly he made his way into the compartment to his far left. Two boys sat in silence, glaring at each other over a table of exploding snap cards. Outside the large window of the compartment, the platform and its inhabitants looked like colourful blurs as the train began its descent out of the station. Ted sighed as the platform vanished from view, dropped his backpack to the ground, and plopped down in a seat.

Several minutes of silence passed between the three boys of the compartment, with Ted staring out the window, while the two boys continued to glare at each other over their cards. The train passed through a bustling muggle city, its busy people ignorant as the train passed, and Ted couldn't help but wonder what life was like for someone who did not grow up with magic. Finally, when the crowded city turned to grassy plains, he turned his attention to the other two boys.

Ted glared at the boy across from him. "So, Alexander, thank you so much for just leaving me there on the platform, Mate."

The raven-haired boy glanced up at his friend with a perplexed look, his large blue eyes accented by his square shaped glasses. He threw a card from his hand into the growing pile, grinning when it didn't explode in his face. "Sorry, Dad told me to put Xavier on the train, and I lost track of you." His face pulled into an adorable pout, "forgive me?"

Ted rolled his eyes towards the ceiling, smiling amused. "Always."

"I have a cat," The boy beside him shifted in his seat, pushing a long curtain of dark red hair from his eyes to look at Ted. "You aren't allergic to cats are you?" The mysterious boy pursed his lips, his large eyes, one black, the other emerald green were wide with innocence.

Ted stared at the boy enthralled, and dumbly shook his head. "No, while I and Alexander here own our dog Xavier, our Aunt has a ginger cat."

Alexander laughed, "Yeah, trust me. If you aren't allergic to that carpet, no cat will ever affect you."

The boy smiled sweetly, "that's good." He lifted up the lid of a carrier that Ted had not seen until then, beside him, and a black kitten jumped out, stretching. "My father is the Potions Professor at Hogwarts. He felt I shouldn't have a cat. Says they ruin the effectiveness of potions with their hair, but I promised to keep him in my common room, so he relented."

"Your father is Professor Snape?" The boy jumped back in shock at the sudden exclamation from the two other boys.

Ted shifted in his seat to face the red head better, "I didn't even know he had a son!"

The boy blushed, looking down. "I stayed with relatives for most of my life. I only really saw him on holidays."

Alexander and Ted's faces dropped in sympathy, and the boy held up his hands hastily, "but it's ok! I get to spend loads of time with him now at Hogwarts."

"Where did you grow up?" Alexander inquired, cocking his head to the side. He pulled a burger from his bag and threw it to Ted, who caught it and handed it to the boy, before grabbing the one Alexander had pulled out for himself.

At Alexander's pout Ted rolled his eyes. "We can share, Alexander," Ted claimed, moving to sit beside his childhood friend. "Eat it! It is really yummy."

The red head smiled thankfully, and took a bite, his face lighting up. "It is really delicious, thank you!" He engulfed the burger, smiling sheepishly at their shocked faces. "Sorry, I haven't eaten."

Ted leaned over Alexander and took out another burger, handing it to the boy. "Take it. Daddy is on the train so if we want more we can always get it."

The red head took it gratefully, taking a few bites before putting it down. "I grew up in the muggle world by the way."

"Really?"

The boy nodded, "yeah, at Spinner's End. If you have any questions about the Muggle World just let me know. I know it seems weird to wizards, how we survive without magic, but it actually is very interesting." He took another bite of his burger, before smiling. "I am so rude! My name is Artemis Snape."

Ted smiled, "I am Ted Remus Lupin, and this is Sirius-Alexander Black. We all call him Alexander though, his father, my uncle, named him after himself so it could get confusing."

"Ah, so you are the metamorphagus werewolf? I should have known from the turquoise and black hair. You have very pretty eyes by the way. The turquoise accents the gold very nicely." Artemis took another bite from his burger, cocking his head to the side. "May I call you Teddy, by the way?"

Ted face turned a deep shade of tomato red on his cheeks, while his hair and eyes turned a bright pink. He nodded, keeping his head down so they wouldn't notice his blush. Alexander and Artemis grinned at each other. "Ah, man, I already like you! No one can get him to do that anymore. Trust me, we have been trying."

Ted pouted, "Shut up, Sirius-Alexander!"

Artemis and Alexander gave each other a high-five, laughing manically. Ted settled back into his seat, smiling as the two boys had settled back into their game, laughing and rolling his eyes when the cards exploded and they started to fight. Maybe Hogwarts wouldn't be so bad after all.

o0o

After the rush of nervousness had left, and he settled down with his friend and new acquaintance, the train ride became somewhat mundane. The boys continued to play their game while Ted pulled out a book, the title written in Dutch. The boys joked, and told stories of their past. Ted told the story of the war, which to both his and Alexander's surprise, Artemis did not know about. When questioned the boy merely shrugged, explaining that those he stayed with weren't from the Wizarding World.

"So even though you and Alexander aren't related you two live together?" Artemis cocked his head to the side as though trying to figure out a particularly difficult math problem. "Knight to E4" The knight slide to the spot, Alexander's pieces stood there impatiently waiting for a command.

Ted nodded his head, leaning against Alexander's shoulder. His knee was up against his chest and his arm was resting atop it as he watched the game of wizard chess the other two were playing. "Yeah, both of our families live at Grimauld Place. Since about two years before the war ended. Alexander's dad and mine grew up together and are the best of friends. We had lived there during the war, and after as everyone was getting back on their feet." Ted shrugged, "besides that, we tried to move out to Lupin Manor once when I was about five, but we wound up living there but a month before moving back to Grimauld Place."

Artemis reached towards the ceiling, and twisted so that his back cracked satisfactorily. "Why?"

Alexander chuckled softly, "dad was forced to raise me and Alianay on his own. Normally, Auntie Tonks, Uncle Remus and Dad would raise the three of us together, but then they had moved out and it was only him to raise two of us... let's just say it didn't work well. By the end of one month he had flooed Uncle Remus begging them, almost in tears, to come back and live at Grimauld Place."

"And my parents relented, because apparently I had been acting like a miserable little boy, and kept complaining how I missed having someone to play with. So we moved back, I was happy, my parents were happy they didn't need a babysitter when they were away at work. Uncle Sirius was happy to have someone help raise the two monsters he created, and Alexander was happy to have someone other than his sister to play with."

Ted glanced thoughtfully though the glass into the other compartment where Alexander's sister was staying with Chandlure, and a couple of their other friends. Someone seemed to have said a joke, because everyone in the compartment doubled over in laughter. Alianny caught his eye, and smiled, waving at him happily. He waved back, and she blew him a kiss before turning back to her friends. "Not sure what Ali got out of it, 'cept maybe another person to piss her off, but It works, us all living together, you know? I don't think any of us would change it, given the chance."

Alexander nodded in agreement, pointing he said. "Queen to E4." Alexander's queen smashed Artemis' knight.

"NO!" Artemis' head hit the table, his fist slamming down. "I can't believe I lost again!"

Alexander laughed gleefully, cleaning off the board and placing it in his trunk. "So, want to play something else?"

Artemis pursed his lips thoughtfully, before nodding his head. "Sure, why not?"

Just as the sky was turning a pale pink, and the lights of the train's compartments began to flicker on, a tall older girl with long black hair, and green streaks, knocked sharply on their compartment door. "We will be arriving at Hogsmade Station in ten minutes. Please put on your robes, and pack everything away. Your trunks will be taken to the school separately."

Artemis looked out the window, "it is only seven. Are you _quite_ sure we are there?" The girl death glared at him, folding her arms.

"I am Philomena Walker, a fifth year, as well as a Prefect. I am pretty sure I know when we will arrive at school. And you are"?"

Artemis smirked in a way that gave Ted chills, "I am Artemis Snape, a first year. It is a pleasure to meet you, Miss... Walker was it?"

Her eyes widened momentarily at the familiar surname. She brushed it off, her eyes boring into Artemis'. "Pleasure to meet you, Snape. Dinner will be served in the Great Hall. School robes are required. I will assume that you have something better to wear than those raggedy clothes you now have on." With that she turned her heel and stormed from the compartment.

Ted placed a hand on Artemis' shoulder, "don't listen to her. Philomena comes from a very stuck up rich family. Alexander is related to her, through his Great Grandmother or something. My family whom have gotten back a good bit of their fortune are still looked down upon as well. „He cocked his head to the side thoughtfully, "Though that is probably more for the werewolf thing than the new money, and half-blood thing."

Alexander shook his head amused. If he were completely honest, it was probably all of those that lead to the unpopularity of the Lupin's amongst the Black family line. Alexander studied Artemis' put down expression, his eyes sadly eying the robes he was wearing. Artemis smiled sadly, raising his hands to show the frayed robes. "She being stuck up doesn't change the fact that these are the only robes I have... I will stick out like a sore thumb."

Ted leaned over to give the boy a hug feeling a tug of sorrow in his heart. He was shocked when he felt the boy hug him back, somewhat like a little child would a puppy. Ted felt a hand on his back and he pulled away from Artemis to glance questioningly at Alexander who was holding up three of his newer robes. "Here, you can have these." Artemis looked at the other boy, his eyes blown up in shock, staring at the robes. "Take them," Alexander insisted, thrusting them into the boy's arms. Artemis pressed them to his chest, unable to express his gratitude. "My father brought me like 10 of them this year, I really don't need that many."

Artemis' eyes shown brightly as if tears were about to fall from them. "you... you really don't need to. My father just hasn't had a chance to give me money for robes; we will probably be buying some this weekend."

Alexander waved him off, throwing on one of his other robes. "Then use them until the weekend, and give them back to me on Monday."

Ted kept his mouth closed as he pulled on his school robes, knowing full well that Alexander was not going to take the robes back. He carefully placed his book on top of the clothes and his trunk and slammed the lid shut, locking it with a spell he learned from his mother.

Artemis threw Alexander another thankful look before, placing two of the robes in his trunk and pulling on the last one. Ted giggled when he saw that the robes were slightly too long for the boy, swishing at his feet, and fell off the shoulders slightly. Artemis' eyebrows knitted together at the boy's giggles. "What?"

"You look like your father! He has swishy robes like that too!" Ted giggled, covering his mouth. "When I go talk to my father today I can bring the robes and have him alter the length for you so you don't trip.

Artemis blushed, a shy smile gracing his features. He looked quite pleased, and being told he looks like his father. "Thank you."

o0o

Ted had been to Hogwarts at least weekly since he was let out of St. Mungo's. A hazard of having a father who worked there as a teacher, and a mother whose job took her away from home often, but never had he taken the boats. His father insisted that it was something he had to do for the first time with his classmates. He knew the basics of it of course. How twelve small boats would take them across the lake. Still, even living there all his years, nothing prepared him for the beauty and solemnity of the castle as viewed from the lake. Now he could see why his father had insisted he waited. Had he gone before now he wouldn't have been able to appreciate it.

The first years walked towards the lake, lead by an inhumanly large man whom Ted recognized right away. As the first years began to settle into their boats the man turned towards Ted and his friends, smiling brightly, "Ted, Alexander! Yeh doin', OK?"

Ted placed a hand over his eyes to block the setting sun, both him and Alexander grinned up at the man. "Hagrid!" They exclaimed, running up to him and giving him a hug.

Artemis stood awkwardly behind them, waving shyly. "Hey, Hagrid. Long time no see."

Hagrid's eyes found Artemis', "Well if it isn't young Mr. Snape. That father o' yer's treatin' yeh well?"

Artemis grinned and nodded, allowing the big man to pull him into a bone crushing hug that left him breathless.

"Jus' lemme know if he ain't, I'll set 'im right." Hargid winked at Artemis, ushering the boys towards the only empty boat. "We best get goin'. Wouldn' wan' yeh guys late to yeh own ceremony."

About halfway across the lake, Ted noticed a group of about three boats that were not from Hogwarts, trying to stay out of sight of the first years about 30 feet across from them. Ted frowned and studied the suspicious group. Their boats were not lit by lanterns unlike his and his classmates, and they seemed to slow down as they approached the castle, moving towards the left where darker shadows would cover them. One man, in the boat closest to Ted's, met his eyes, and Ted felt a sudden coldness come over him. The man's hair was a platinum blonde, his face had strong features, most of which was hidden by a machine against his ear. Ted recognized the instrument but couldn't put his finger on from where. The man's expression remained mutual, and he raised a finger to his lips, signaling to Ted to be quiet. Ted blinked in shock, and when he opened his eyes, the group of boats vanished.

He shook his head, and squinted, rolling his eyes as the group of boats come out from behind a willow tree. He turned, leaned against Alexander's shoulder, and watched as the castle slowly came closer.

The first years entered the court yard, oohs and ahs, could be heard chorused from the small group. Ted pulled on Alexander's and Artemis' arms to keep them in the back of the group as they began to climb the steps into a brilliantly lit corridor. Ted sighed when he felt the glare of Mr. Filch, recognizing him from his permanent scowl and hair, and his cat Mrs. Norris who he had cradled in his arm. From their spot the moving staircases swooshed above them, constantly changing their positions, causing the students to gasp at them in awe.

The Great Hall was adjacent to the groups left, the massive oak doors opening to reveal an assembly of 800 to 1000 people sitting at large tables, all faces grinning, laughing, chattering and giggling. Ted looked for Chandlure, but couldn't find her in the throng at the Gryffindor table.

The tall handsome teacher who had lead them to the doors turned to face them, smiling mischievously. "Welcome to Hogwarts!" His voice was slightly muffled from the noise of the Great Hall. "My name is Professor Sirius Black. You will be sorted into your houses as soon as we enter these doors. There will be a small speech, then dinner will be served. Please keep in mind there is to be no talking during the ceremony." He winked at Ted and Alexander, before he motioned for the small group to follow him into the Great Hall.

Artemis tapped Alexander's shoulder, falling behind them so Ted could stand beside Alexander. "Is that your father?"

Alexander grinned widely, "yep." His voice was filled with pride, as he looked ahead to where his father was taking a seat.

"Wow," Artemis breathed. "He seems so cool!"

Alexander snorted, "not as cool as when he is with Ted's dad. Then he is freaking awesome!"

Ted shoved his elbow into both their sides, quieting them down. He looked forward, examining the table on the platform, trying to find his father. He couldn't and that caused him to frown, he had hoped his father would be there to see him sorted. There was Professor Severus Snape, his long hair curtaining his face as per usual, one thing out of place was his expression. Ted cocked his head to the side and examined the teacher, whose face looked complexed and somewhat amazed as he stared. A glance behind him and he was able to see that Artemis was looking at his father with the same expression. Ted's eyes scanned to the left, feeling as if he was intruding on a private moment, and he frowned, freezing in his spot causing Artemis to walk into him. Artemis held Ted's shoulders to steady him before leaning forward to whisper in his ear, his eye contact broken from his father. "What's wrong?"

Alexander had noticed their pause, motioning for them to move forward. Artemis pushed Ted until he was next to Alexander. It was only then that he spoke, his voice quivering in something akin to fear. "Alex... it's that mean woman..."

Alexander scanned the table, noting Snape, his father, the empty seat which was to be Remus' , an empty seat beside that and beside that a surly looking woman. "Oh, this is not good at all."

"What is it?" Artemis asked curiously, confused by his two new friends worried expressions.

"You see that woman? The one with brownish blonde hair, and the mean look?" Ted asked quietly, his eyes not leaving the woman's form.

"Yeah?"

"She is anti-werewolf. She believes they should all be killed, and their children should be sent to prisons so that they aren't a danger to society." Ted shuddered, leaning into Alexander whom had placed his arm around his friend's shoulders comfortingly. It was when Ted had been conceived that the woman began that campaign. Before Ted, there were no know werewolf children. It was only after he was born that they began to pop up. Ever since he had been released from the facility, the woman had done everything in her power to get him put in a camp, claiming at least twice a year that he was a danger to society. If it hadn't been for his Uncle's power in the Ministry, his Mother's good reputation, and the Headmistress of Hogwarts, Ted fears she may have succeeded in getting him sent away and his father killed.

"What is she doing here?" Alexander asked, pulling Artemis forward so he could hear them better.

"I think she is the other Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. I read about it in the Prophet. The students, or parents of students who feel that they aren't safe being taught by a werewolf would go to the other person's class. I guess she is making headway on her campaign, this has never happened before. I can't believe they picked someone so against them though. If anything they should have picked someone for the rights of werewolves so that students would be more comfortable around them, not one that will teach them to chase them with torches."

Both Alexander and Artemis were about to retort to the absurdity of such a thing when an older woman in the middle of the table stood.

"Welcome, Students," her gaze was piercing, her voice warm but stern. "to another year at Hogwarts. My name is Minerva McGonagall, and I am the Headmistress of this school." A cheer rose through the hall behind where the first years stood.

As the cheers diminished, the Headmistress continued. "It is wonderful to see that you are all as excited to be here as we are. Let's hope this spirit lasts throughout the school year," she eyed the crowd, her eyes falling on certain individuals in the crowd. Ted heard the giggles of Alianay and Chandlure. He had to hold back a snort despite his anger at the anti-werewolf teacher, when Alexander made a face mimicking them. Artemis raised his eyebrow as to ask what was going on, but Ted dismissed him giving him a look that said he would explain later.

"Now," the Headmistress continued, watching as two of the older students went onto the platform carrying a old worn hat and a stool. The girl he recognized as Philomena Walker, the Prefect from the train. "Let us start the ceremony, first years please approach the platform. I will be calling your names in alphabetical order. When your name is called, sit on the stool..."

Ted tuned out the rest of her speech, having seen the ceremony numerous times over his stay at Hogwarts when he was younger. He felt the glare of the anti-werewolf woman and Ted bit his lip, barely feeling when Alexander had reached down to squeeze his hand in comfort. Artemis, put an arm around Ted's shoulder and pulled him into a one armed hug. Neither actions made him feel any better. He always scoffed at the ceremony, more worried about when they were serving food than the new people that would be added to the over crowded halls. But now that he was in their situation, he felt a bit ill. Considering the circumstances, he couldn't tell if it was because the woman was glaring at him with sheer hatred, or because of the ceremony.

If Ted were to think back as to when these feelings of anxiety, of both his sorting and the woman, it started about a month prior with two articles in the _Daily Prophet_. The first article had been nice enough, fluffy, and sweet, one of those 'in the life of so and so this happened/is happening' type of thing, but it filled Ted with a cold dread. The article talked of Remus Lupin, whom had married a Black descendant, Nymphadora Tonks, and announced that their only son Ted, would be starting his first year of Hogwarts come September. The line at the end of the article, had sent chills down his spine, and caused him to have nightmares for almost a fortnight. _We at the Daily Prophet, would like to wish young Mr. Lupin all the best in his endeavors, as he goes on to fulfill the expectations we all have for the son of two of the worlds most brave and beloved people. _

The other was about a week later, when he read about the new teacher. The article had been pro-werewolf, which he had been thankful for, but the article had caused him to feel fear for the first time in his life.

_It has been announced that_ _Elizabeth Bell, Head of Prevention of Dangerous Creatures at the Ministry, will be taking up the Defense Against the Dark Arts post at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. For those of you that are ranting about how they could get rid of the beloved Remus Lupin (can somebody say 'every teenage girls fantasy?'), they have done no such thing. The ministry (stupid as they are) passed a law that any position taken by a werewolf must have another person added to the post whom was not a werewolf. These are for the ignorant, pigheaded, idiots of the world who feel werewolves should die a slow and painful death, and are too frightened to even speak to one._

_I, for one, have had the pleasure of having Professor Lupin as a professor when I attended Hogwarts, and recommend everyone to allow their children to take his course. He had come in when I was in my fifth year, and I had always barely passed Defense until I took his class. Lupin takes a special interest in his students, holding extra study sessions outside of classes for those who need it, and reviewing for tests over and over again, it is impossible not to pass any exam thrown at us with him around (In fact in my year, a whomping 88% had received an Outstanding on their Defense OWL. This is compared to past teachers who had only 40% of their students receive O's on their Defense OW L). He keeps the lessons very hands on, and even brings in the animals the students are covering that day to the class. You will never find a Professor with as much knowledge in Defense Against the Dark Arts, and who knows how to make students want to learn more. _

_As a close, I would like to say that I do not support the passing of this new law, and will do everything in my power to have it overturned. Until that happens, those who feel Professor Lupin's classes aren't for them, you are missing out, and good luck because you are going to need it. Let us hope that the Ministry does not pass the new law that will put all werewolves and their children into Azkaban, otherwise there may not be any hope for the future of our children. As for the Lupin family, stay strong._

Ted shuddered, trying to get his mind on which house he wanted to get. The fact that he may be thrown into Azkaban made him want to start hysterical crying right there in the middle of the Hall. Ted scrunched up his face at the thought. He closed his mind off to the article , and thought about instead about what the world was expecting, what his parents were expecting, which was for him to be placed in Gryffindor. His entire life, almost every hero he had been told about had been in Gryffindor, all the way back to the founders of Hogwarts.

As his head became clearer, the thoughts of what may happen thrown to the back of his mind, he was able to stand next to his best friend, and stare into the eyes of the Sorting Hat, who was being held up by the Head Mistress. Somehow, all of a sudden, he felt as though all his fears and nerves drain away. Now was neither the time, nor the place for such worries.

Instead he allowed an idea that had been nagging him since he arrived at the Platform, which then he had pushed it away because he was scared to think about it, but now, in the silence of the Great Hall, surrounded by hundreds of students he allowed it to come forth in his mind. If only to ignore the more scary thoughts floating around. Suddenly, it made sense to him. Why does he have to worry about what the Wizarding World thinks of him? His parents have been telling him for years that it wasn't what anyone thought of you, but how you thought of yourself. Ted never understood that until now. He did not have to fill his parents shoes, he could merely make new ones and fill those, be his own person.

"Sirius-Alexander Black," Alexander squeezed Ted's hand one last time, winked, trotted up the steps and plopped down onto the stool as if he thought he were about to go on a fun ride rather than have his house picked. He grinned widely as the shadow of the hat fell over his head, and as soon as it touched the top of his head the hat cried out, "Gryffindor!" Sirius could be heard cheering from his seat beside Snape, causing his son to begin giggling uncontrollably on the platform. He raised his eyebrows at Ted, and stuck out his tongue as he skipped off the platform towards the table of Gryffindor's beckoning him towards them. Chandlure jumped up from her seat and hugged Alexander tightly, kissing his cheek as she jumped up and down happy that her cousin was in her house.

"Aww ickle Sirius-Alexander got into Gryffindor!" Ted turned his head to see Alexander's sister calling to his friend from her seat at the Slytherin table.

"Yeah, thank god!" The boy called back, "hey, Alianny? Why not do of us all a favor this year and sleep with your legs closed? God, knows we don't need another pregnancy scare like last year!"

The crowd burst out into laughter, as Alexander bowed and took his seat at the front of the Gryffindor table with Chandlure, who called her friends to sit with them. Ted caught Alexander's eyes, and shook his head in playful disdain. Ted faced the front, standing statue like beside Artemis as he awaited his turn. So far none had been placed in Slytherin, which worried Ted. What if he was placed there just to even out the houses? That, of course, would never happen, but Ted felt a clutch of fear in his stomach, and suddenly he couldn't breathe.

"Ted Lupin," the voice of the Headmistress rang out breaking him from his thoughts. He glanced up at her startled, almost as if he forgotten that she was there. He was about to walk forward when a sudden wave of white noise struck him from behind. He stood rooted, afraid that it was the noise of the Great Hall, all booing him. But it wasn't the sound of booing, or shunning, just the sound of applause, and happy hoots of his name.

Ted climbed the steps and sat on the stool, closing his eyes so not to see the hundreds of eyes on him. He heard the distinctive sound of the Great Hall door opening, and couldn't help but smile, knowing that it his father had finally come. That he had made it to Ted's sorting.

_I don't have to be a Gryffindor. I don't have to do what everyone expects. _But he thought of Alexander sitting at the Gryffindor table, and suddenly he wasn't quite sure that he didn't want to be there with him.

"Hmm, very unsure of himself. Lack of sureness is not a Gryffindor trait, perhaps Hufflepuff would be a better place..."

Ted's heart jumped in his chest _no, not Hufflepuff. I do not want to be in Hufflepuff. _

"Not Hufflepuff? No, perhaps you are right about that, as you usually are. Yes, yes I see it now. Although it was covered up by your fear, you are quite intelligent. You usually are right, and have a strong thirst for knowledge... I had been wrong..." And then aloud, the Sorting Hat called out the name of his house.

"Ravenclaw!" The table to his right jumped up, and begin to cheer loudly and raucously. Ted leaped from the stool, a perplexed but relieved look upon his face as he made his way to the Ravenclaw table. Hands patted his back, reaching out to shake his hand, and to give him high fives. It was a good minute before they settled down and Ted was able to turn to the Gryffindor table, to meet Alexander's eyes. Ted felt his heart squeeze when the boy mouthed 'Congrats' to him, his breath catching at the slight sadness in his features.

Ted pulled his eyes away from his best friend, and searched for his father and uncle. They sat side by side, both smiling approvingly at Ted their faces shining with pride, causing him to blush in pleasure. _They aren't angry. _He thought feeling relieved, finally turning his head back to the ceremony.

The rest of the first years made their way to the dais and the house tables began to fill, a good number of students after Ted being sorted into Slytherin. Artemis Snape was one of the final students to climb up and sit on the stool. He seemed to shrink in his seat, his face twisted from annoyance to outrage, from hilarity to sadness as he sat below the hat for what had to be the longest sorting Ted had seen. Suddenly with a flourish of its tip, the hat called, "Slytherin!"

Ted was shocked. He had been certain that at least one of his friends would end up in his house. Not only had neither joined him, but the one he had least expected to be sorted into Slytherin, did. While Ted had not known Artemis for more than six hours, he couldn't see how the small, sweet, red haired boy could be placed there. Ted's eyes flicked from his dad to Professor Snape, who had leaned towards Sirius and whispered something to him and Remus. Sirius shook his head, the three men watching as Artemis shook his housemates hands, shock evident on all of their faces.

Finally, the Sorting Hat been put away, and the Headmistress approached the podium that had been placed there after the stool had been taken away. "Congratulations, First years. Your new house will be your home, but we are all your family. While we may all enjoy friendly competitions, we must all remember where our loyalties lie. And no-"

The solid wood doors of the Great Hall slammed open, cutting the Headmistress from her speech. Everyone's eyes watched as a ghostly patronus galloped through the aisles, stopping in the middle of the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tables.

'_The Wizarding world… under attack… protect the school… muggles… coming…'_

**To be continued**

**An: So I am trying this out for size. Please review and let me know what you think. I am very insecure about this fic :/  
><strong>


End file.
